Virtual Reality
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Have you ever wondered what lies beyond our planet? That we are not the only ones who exist with intellegence. Experience the story of a teen, who gets stranded along with his friends into a virtual reality.
1. Reality Between Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!!  
  
A/N: Hey! I actually decided to make a story about me and my friends! Since I'm more into alternate worlds of Yu-Gi-Oh! Well this story is set in a virtual world. With the same characters from "Cyber Duels" and some of my friends and me.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Episode 1: Reality Between Two Worlds  
  
In life, everything comes and goes. As children we are told that there is something more outside our world. That we may not be the only ones in this universe. But then again...  
  
My name is Kobre Lair. I am fourteen years old and I live in planet Earth. What I'm about to tell you is the story of how my friends and I found out that there is more than life in just between us. this is the story of... a Virtual Reality.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
As I was walking home from school one day. I got an e-mail from one of my friends on my cell phone. It said: "Hey Kobre! I'm having a party tomorrow. Wanna come? I need an answer fast so call me when you get this message. bye, Phei" Of course I wanted to go to that party, but then again there was my brother. You see. his not really the kind of brother that would cover up things for you and would help you with your homework or just give you advise. He is the kind of brother that just ignores you, but when I want to do something that I really like he always says "No! You Can't! " or just "No!"  
  
I've been leaving with my brother since I was nine. Our parents died in a car accident, and ever since then my brother had to take care of me. He was fourteen by then, but until now he has treated me like... Well I can't say he has treated me terrible, or anything that bad. I guess he has his own way of caring for me, even though it doesn't look that way.  
  
Well, I got home that same day to ask him about the party. I was surprised to see that he said I could go when I asked him. I wondered very much about what was happening. I wondered why he gave me permission, when he usually says no. It was weird, and kind of odd. But I wasn't going to start asking why. Instead I ran up to my room and started to write an e-mail to my friend:  
  
"Hey Phei! It's Kobre! I got your mail, and my answer is Yes. I will be at your party  
tomorrow. I am sending you this message instead of calling you since I have to do  
homework online. Well, see ya at the party!!!"  
  
As the e-mail said: "...since I have to do homework online." I had to do homework online that night. But the tought of my brother giving me permission for the party was all around my head. I couldn't really concentrate on my homework. And after I managed to finish all my work I still couldn't sleep.  
  
The next day, I as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I found a note on top of the dinning table. It was from my brother, I picked it up and read it. It practically said that he was leaving for a while to go find something, and that he would be back once I was ready. At first I was happy that I would run the house all by myself, and this meant... PARTY!!! I could invite my friends and have parties every single night. But still... was my brother's leaving the meaning of why he gave me permission? Why did he leave me? Did he not know that I could destroy the whole house in a week? And what about the money!!! I can't live with out food, and there's no food without money. I started to ponder over and over. Trying to find an answer to why?  
  
Trying to find out my so called answer, I forgot about the party. I went to my room and got changed. I went to the garage and I found that my brother didn't take his car. I got the car keys and hopped on the car. I just got my license, but I'm still learning. So the road had to watch out for me. Or was I suppose to watch out for the road? It was late, and it was gonna be late for the party. So I speed up the car. I was going faster and faster. I had to make a turn to the upcoming left, but what I didn't know is that it was going to be my last turn.  
  
When I made the turn I was heading right into a dead end. I didn't know that I was speeding to fast that I had already past it. I was going to crash...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I though my life was over, but somehow I was saved by someone or somebody. How I knew this was when I woke up. I woke up at a beach. It was the most beautiful beach I've ever seen. Behind me there was a big forest whose beauty surpass any other forest there was.  
  
I got up and started to talk towards the forest thinking someone could help me. There was nothing at sight. I started running fast and screaming loud. Until I came a cross to what it seemed to be a house, or some kind of it. It knocked on the door. Two young people came out, a boy and a girl. One of them had green hair, and was wearing a blue outfit. The boy was about my height and had black brown hair. I wondered if they were friendly? And if they could tell me where I was?  
  
Kobre: [I took a breath and said] Excuse me do you know where I am?  
  
Boy: [friendly] You're not from here right?  
  
Kobre: Not really.  
  
Boy: Hi my name is Jean, and this right here is Sakura. And this place is Zitoket, World of Nature  
  
Kobre: Hello Jean and Sakura. My name is Kobre.  
  
Sakura: Wow...!!! What a nice name! So where are you exactly from?  
  
Kobre: Well, I'm from America.  
  
Sakura: America??? I've never heard of it. Jean, do you know where that is?  
  
Jean: [started to think] Well... I do.  
  
Kobre: [I got exited to hear him know where America was] You do!  
  
Jean: Yeah! America is in planet Earth, right?  
  
Kobre: Yeah! Do you know how I can get there?  
  
Jean: Well...  
  
Sakura: [interrupts] ..If he did, he wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Kobre: [I wondered what she meant by that] What do you mean?  
  
Jean: Well you see.. I'm not originally from this world. I am from the same world you are.  
  
Kobre: [I was surprised to see that he was from my country] You mean... You're from America!!!  
  
Jean: Originally yes. I was born there but my family moved to Domino Town later on.  
  
Kobre: So how come you haven't been back?  
  
Sakura: We've tried to get him back home. But it was all not worth it. All hope we had lead us to nothing. We've experience many dangers and many lies.  
  
Jean: Yeah, many lies... Many false ways of getting home.  
  
Kobre: [I felt sorry for him, and me] Oh I see.  
  
Jean: I figure that whatever way you got here, you won't be able to go back.  
  
Sakura: He's right.  
  
Kobre: Well! There has to be another way out! [I saw an old man approaching to me. He was very small]  
  
Elder Kai: There is. But you have to believe in yourself. I know how you got here.  
  
Kobre: How?  
  
Elder Kai: You see. Whatever brought you here has more plans for you. And I'm afraid that someone has teamed up with our old friend.  
  
Sakura: You mean Oblivion is still alive?  
  
Elder Kai: Yes.  
  
Kobre: Who's Oblivion?  
  
Jean: Oblivion is the one who wanted to destroy all the worlds and create his own kingdom. We managed to defeat him with the help of our other friends.  
  
Kobre: So if you defeated him how is he alive?  
  
Sakura: I don't know. I ask myself that same question.  
  
Elder Kai: Oblivion has teamed up with someone who wants you,[pointing to Kobre] suffer somehow.  
  
Jean: But who could that be?  
  
Elder Kai: Come, all of you. There are some people who want to see you Kobre.  
  
Kobre: See me? But who?  
  
Elder Kai: All come.  
  
I followed this weird old looking man into the house. Jean and Sakura followed me inside too. I was very curious to see who was waiting for me inside. I guess I was about to find out... 


	2. A Journey With Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and made up characters and us.  
  
A/N: Second episode to "Virtual Reality". This is the part where I introduce my friends. And a bit of info on the main plot. no duels yet.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Episode 2: A Journey With Friends  
  
I followed this weird old looking man into the house. Jean and Sakura followed me inside too. I was very curious to see who was waiting for me inside. I guess I was about to find out...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
As I was entering this room, I kept asking myself "How in this world did I get here?" Trting to get an answer, or at least a clue. I hoped that one of these people would pop up and say "Surprise! It's a joke!" and that all of my friends were disguise as these people. I hoped that my brother's leaving was also a joke, and that he just wanted to get back at me for something I did. I hoped for many things as I kept walking. Never hoping to find out something I wasn't expecting...  
  
When we all reached the center of the room, Elder Kai (as they were calling him) told us to wait and sit as he was going to another room.  
  
I was still curious to find out who wanted to see me, and why? I wanted to know if the person that wanted to see me knew anything about where I lived, and how I got here. God! I had many questions that day. I had never once before in my life had ever asked any questions as much as I had in my head. Actually, I didn't ask any questions. I kept them all inside my head.  
  
After a few minutes, I saw Elder Kai come in. As he was coming in, I saw some shadows behind him. To be exact it looked as if they were hman shadows, two of them. One was taller than the other one. They were getting closer. Once they reached us, I was amazed to see who they were. I couldn't believe what I was seeeing at that time. It was... I mean it was... my friends!!!  
  
It was Jay and Phei. Two of my best friends. I was so happy to see them again, heck with that! I was just happy to see them! i had many things to tell them, starting with how I got here. Before I could say a word, I stopped and started to think what they were doing here? I wonder...  
  
Elder Kai: These people came here before you. When you got here, I told them about a boy who had also arrived here out of nowhere and gave them your description. Once they put all together they said they knew you. Do you know them?  
  
Kobre: Yeah! They're my freinds!  
  
Jay: Hey! Kobre what took you so long! And what about that party you were making?  
  
Kobre: My party?  
  
Phei: Yeah! We were heading over to your place when we were stroke by some weird blast thing.  
  
Jay: We got an invitation from you via e-mail to a party you were making.  
  
Kobre: What! That can't be! I recieve a similar invitation but from you, Phei.  
  
Phei: That's weird?  
  
Jay: Yeah.  
  
Jean: I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but what's all that about?  
  
Sakura: What's with a crash and a blast?  
  
Kobre: When I was going to this so-called party I crashed and thats how I got here.  
  
Elder Kai: It seems that someone had already arranged for you three to come here and made up those messages and sended to each other.  
  
Kobre: But why us? Why not someone else.  
  
Jean: Dude, you're asking the same thing I did when I first got here.  
  
Sakura: Jean said the same thing, but it was destiny that brought him here.  
  
Elder Kai: I know this may sound selffish, but if you all find out a way to go back to where you belong, then maybe you can take Jean back home.  
  
Jean: That would be awsome! Me going back home.  
  
Kobre: But didn't you say that there's no way back home?  
  
Phei: We was told the same thing... but Elder Kai thinks that there might be a way.  
  
Jay: I'll do anything in order to go back home.  
  
E;der Kai: Well then... You're in Zitoket. You might want to find out how things work around here before you embark on your journey.  
  
Kobre: Journey?  
  
Sakura: Yeah! Elder Kai means a trip. We get to travel different places and see different things and meet people. I specially like shopping!  
  
Phei: No way! I like the same thing!  
  
Sakura: Shut up!  
  
Phei: Yeah!  
  
Sakura: I think we're going to get along!  
  
Jay: Great! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere and all you think is shopping!  
  
Phei: Can't help it.  
  
Jean: Well, there's nothing else to be said! We journey!  
  
Kobre: We?  
  
Jean: Yeah! Unless you don't want us to help you?  
  
Kobre: Umn... I don't mind. Do you guys mind?  
  
Phei & Jay: No.  
  
Sakura: Well let's get going!  
  
Jean: We can get help from some of our other friends. We should go and talk to them.  
  
Kobre: Fine with me.  
  
Elder Kai: Good luck. If you need help just tell me. I'll be here always.  
  
Jean: Well let's go.  
  
At that time I was just happy to be with my friends, and to have met new friends. Now the only thing in my mind was our journey back home... 


	3. Aqualina or Arasho?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and made up characters and us.  
  
A/N: This chapter describes the beginning of a journey. After evertone has been reunited.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Episode 3: Aqualina or Arasho?  
  
At that time I was just happy to be with my friends, and to have met new friends. Now the only thing in my mind was our journey back home...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I remembered that after all that talk and finding my friends, Jean took us first to get something to eat. He said that in ZItoket, all the food was delicious. At that moment I couldn't agree with him. When we started eating I could tell that he was right. It was one of the best fooods I had ever ate.  
  
After eating we all head down to the place where Jean & Sakura's friends were. There we met Aqualina, a beautiful young girl who seemed to be nice. She was gardening flowers when we saw her. Next to him was her brother, Arasho. Jean told us that Arasho was once a keeper. I didn't know what a keeper was by then. Neither did I know that it would have been such a deal. They both approach to us friendly.  
  
Arasho: Hey Jean! Sakura! [looking at the others] And who might they be?  
  
Jean: Hey Arisho and Aqualina! These are Kobre, Jay, and Phei. They are not from around here. They came from the same place I came from.  
  
Aqualina: Uhh... [to them] Hi my name is Aqualina! Nice to meet you. If you need anyhing just tell me. I'm goood with knowing many news.  
  
Arasho: Nice to meet you too. I'm Arasho, Aqualina's big brother.  
  
Kobre: Hi.  
  
Phei: Cool!  
  
Jay: Same here.  
  
Sakura: We have started a journey... [she told both of them of how they got here, and who could have brought them] ... so you see, we think that it was him.  
  
Arasho: From all the people... [paused and continued] It had to be him!  
  
Aqualina: I can't believe what you're saying. But don't you think it could have been someone else? We all saw you destroy him. He can't have escaped from that attacked, even so... he couldn't have been living 'till now.  
  
Kobre: Sorry to interrupt... but what's a keeper?  
  
Arasho: Ah! A very curious boy...  
  
Kobre: I hope I didn't ask something bad.  
  
Arasho: ... A keeper is, or was the protector of essences that used to be part of every world...  
  
Jean: There were many keepers before. Every single one looking out for an essence...  
  
Sakura: If this essence was taken over by someone evil, or was destroyed, so was the planet and it's people...  
  
Aqualina: That's what happenned to Glaciatica and many other worlds...  
  
Arasho: ...even though Glaciatica is been built once again, it's people are not the same.  
  
Kobre: I see...  
  
Jay: So when this Oblivion guy tried to take over this planet, the keepers played a great part in this role.  
  
Aqualina: You're right.  
  
Arasho: Hey I have a goood idea! you say you're on a journey, right?  
  
Kobre: Yeah.  
  
Arasho: WHy don't you take my lil' sis with you? She has never been out of Zitoket and it would be nice for her to travel around with friends... that's not a problem for you.  
  
Phei: Not at all.  
  
Kobre: No problem with me.  
  
Jay: It would be a plessure.  
  
Sakura: As they said.  
  
Arasho: Aqualina? Do you want to go with them and travel?  
  
Aqualina: ... Yes! I'd love to.  
  
Kobre: Then it's set! Aqualina travels with us!  
  
Everyone started to celebrate. As someone says "the more, the merrier". At least I thought that. I felt happy having someone else help us. I don't know, maybe I felt... oh well never mind!  
  
After all that we said good bye to Arasho and head off Zitoket. Our goal now was to find a way back home, even if it meant asking other people from different parts of the world for a clue. It was a cost I was willing to pay... and the price was... home... 


End file.
